crystallinas matespitz
by XXXkawaiicrystalinaXXX
Summary: dis iz a story about crystallina delphiumin von honda vantas feater cullen malfoy nd her friendz paragay, araida, nd vriksa nd all dere matespitz who r in de avengrz nd battle the evil arntarteecuh, damra, nd saychellz. nd dey r also in hogwratz nd rainbow clan nd da saylor scotz.
1. CHATTER 1 DA IMTODUCTION ND HODWARTZ

CHATTER 1 DA IMTODUCTION ND HODWARTZ

Konnichiwa ma nam iz Crystallina Delphinium von Honda-Vantas-Feather-Cullen-Malfoy nd im da trolle princess de la plant alturnya. I hjav rainbow nd pink hair that iz sooper shini nd sparkly ans I have rainbow blud which iz HIER DEN FEFERIZ!1111 i m very luky sinz iv got 5 kawaii matespritz and dis store iz aboot me and them bein kawaii!1111

2dai waz da daye wher I waz goin 2 hogywartz daa wizrd schul. I waZ in defeze agints da dark artz class and snape waz da teacher and i thot he waz kawaii but i thot that was gross 4 me 2 date him sinz hez a teechur n dim a stoodint whose onli 13 but nut reely since im immoral. so I looked over 2 da guy sittin named drako nixt 2 me nd he said "hey crystalinna u look kawaii 2day" and gav me a big kiss on ma cheek and he waz so kawaii dat I pazzed ot.

I wok up in le hospital nd da nurse was all like "oh ma gog I thught u died crystina delphinum I waz so worried dat or scul wuld loose such a grate stoodint nd quidich playa. Who iz also beutifull nd kawaii" nd I waz all like "u stupid baka im immportal ho could u bee so stupids. And dat hot guy from b4 was also dere!11111 nd he said " ur so pretty crystalline will u plz be my matespit" ands "I was all like OUI OF COURSE I WILL" and he waz so happy dat we starte makin out. and we spint all nite in da slytherin dorm fillin all da buckitz.

_AN:I want all da revwz or I wont cxontinooo! Plz revoow nd no flammin plz!111_


	2. CHAPERR 2 DA WORLDE MEETINGE

CHAPERR 2 DA WORLDE MEETINGE ND MA BETIFULL LUSUS

2day I waz goin 2 da hetlia worlde meetind wif ma moiril Paragay nd everything waz lookin grate and it was sunny and warm nd nice outside and da son wuz out end it was not snowing amnd i wuz so happi! but den I started 2 feeel deprezzed and da kawaii guy was like "nuuu don't get depresses I don't want u to commit suidide" nd I waz all like "why do u even care u stupids baka" nd he waz like "I HAVE A CONFESSIN 2 MAIK" nd i sayd "wut iz it jappy-senpai im so excited!111" and he sayd "I LUV U ALTERNIA" becuz I represent da untry ov alturnia in hetalua! su wwe becam matespritz nd livd happly eva afta and I decided to ride on ma lusis 2 hiz maison n ditz a mazical flyin PEGAOCTACORN datz rainbow nd sparkly nd kawaii. nd paraguy cam 2 cuz shez ma kawaii moirail.

me nd paraguay waked in2 jappanz house and I waz all like "bonjour" and he waznt dere but den I saw him wak out wit ANTARTEECUH who iz a stooped satinist slut. i started sobin tearz ov sparkly ranbowz blud nd it waz kowai nd i say "ur cheetin on me 4 antartica?" "non crystallina iz nut wat u tink!"

i ran outta da house sobbin nd when I got bak 2 mah hive i slit mah rists, rainow blud spillin all ova da floor. I waz so deprezzed :'( i wunted 2 commit sooicid but i waz immortal nd couldn't so i got paragay 2 killl antarteecuh and she killed her so kwaiily nd I was so happi agin!111 su me nd kiku got back 2getha nd me nd antarteecuh becam kissmesiz. Nd my austicistis waz nepta nd ma moiral wz paragay nd mah lusus ET MES MATESPRITES WERE JAPAN AND DRAKO.

_Plz revoow stupid stanistz I no u kiek mah storee but ur just 2 shy 2 revoow!111 im gonna slit mah ristz just like crystalline if u don't revoow!_


	3. Chaper tree antarteecuh nd da avengrz

Chaper tree antarteecuh nd da avengrz

Me nd all da trollz xept fefri cuz I killed hur and karpat cuz hez not in dis storee yet wer in ma hive. I waz warein a lavndr shirt with a kawaii desu rainbow heart on it and beautiful ranbo skit dat waz flowin in da wind magesticly nd my kawaii blu wingz wer out nd dis waz mah god tier. Araida wuz wearin green eyeshade nsd pink color contactz and died her hayr periwinkel bleu wit pink hilitez nd her shoez matched nd hur hornz wur paynted sparki indigoo and shez salo got a puffi red velvet balgownn on nd her wingz wer nut out since dey didn't macth her otfit.. Vriskers waz werin ALL OF DA JEWLRYZ nd dey wer all gold nd sliver wit paerlz. Shes wearin a short straples dress wit rufflez dat waz golde. Nd her wingz wer out but they were now rainbow colord since shed gotton god tier agin. Her glasses were gold and her hornz wer silver nd her hayr waz pruple wif gold tipz. Paragay waz cosplayin az saylor jupitr.

SUDDLENY BATMAN CAM IN!111 he loked at me nd paraguy nd vriska an aradia nd say "u gurlz look so KAWAII DESU SUGOI" aND radia says "I kno rite" and batman askd us 2 join da avengerz since we al had powerz but not the otha trollz. ND WE CULD ALL FLI. I dunt no how he new aradi could thoug. Nd I had evry otha powr. Nd aradia culd also shoot rainbowz outta her handz and vriksa had telekinesis nd paragay shot LAZERZ outta her eyes and I had evry signal power imaginabl!

so wi went 2 da avengr hq and wer greeted by SOOPERMAN ho gave ariada a kiss cuz dey r matespitz nd r datin. And then thor said "newe york citie iz undr attak by the EVUL ANTARTEECUH ND SEYCHELLZ ND DRAKO HAZ BEEN KIDNIPPED!1111 oh no! those wer mah kissmesesez! "but i thot antarcteecuh dies! I killd her!" screemed paragay sexily. "she did but shez gog tier now…"sooperman said sadly.

"WE MUST SAVE DRACO WAT ER WE WAITIN 4" sayd vrika haplily.

we flew 2 new yok citi nd THER WER POKEMON DESOYIN EVRYTING WIF WIND POWERZ! Nd sychellez laffed evily "mwa ha ha u will all die" nd damra whoz paragaz kismesis was dere 2!111 "Nos encontramos de nuevo paraguay" she say in spansh cuz shez mexican in dis nut japineze. (AN: I luv u google translat but not az a matespit u bakaz) "NUUU NUT DAMRARA EXCLAMATED PARAGAY" I ran upta antarctic un sayd "dye u stooped goffik bith" and I killd her wit mah sord. damrar creid sayin "adios bakaz" nd left wif seyclez. aradia killed all da pokemon wif her raainboz untill dey wer dead. Vriska lookd at da dead pokemon "r dey died" she aked nd they wer nd arada waz sad for thir dethz since she luvz pikatchu n ditz her moirail nd she felt sad nd slit her ristz, dark blak blud frum da darkness coverin hur wonce betiful handz. But I used mah heelin powerz nd evrythin waz bettr nd dracoo waz so happy dat I savd him.

_Revoow u unkawaiiii satnistik bakaz!1111 or elze i wont contunue da storie!1111_


End file.
